"Echelon"
The "Echelon" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * ** ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = *250 (max 1250) (primary) *50 (max 250) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|cost = *560 *370 (UP1)|level_required = 32|image1 = Echelon.png|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} Appearance It is the large LMG with dark texture, solid stock, the 4X AimPoint scope on the Picatinny rail, the 250-round military-textured ammunition box and the automatic bullpup grenade launcher under the handle. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Despite being a light machine gun, this is effectual in long ranges due to its accuracy. *This is useful for picking off weakened enemies. *Thanks for its sheer accuracy, it can easily target sniper users due to its high fire rate. *Useful for spray-and-pray purpose, if desired. *This is excellent in backing up enemies due to its massive fire rate and ammo. *Useful for picking off fast enemies due to its fire rate. *This weapon is perfectly accurate, so treat this weapon as a medium/long-range weapon. *While its mobility is adequate (scoring at 115), it is best to use this alongside with high-mobility weapons (e.g. Dark Force Saber). *Benefit from its automatic grenade launcher as its secondary weapon. *Use the grenade launcher to rain scores of grenades against large groups of enemies if you are cornered. *This is proven helpful against those equipped with a shotgun. *Thanks to its ultimate accuracy and high capacity, you will become a fearsome foe. *Its high fire rate and capacity combined can easily pin down multiple enemies in a single swoop. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. Counters *Users can turn this weapon into a makeshift sniper weapon, so be prepared to use the reliable sniper weapon to pick its users off. *Any one-shot kill weapon can be victorious. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *'DO NOT TRY TO CROWD ITS USER' because the user can switch to automatic grenade launcher attack to obliterate you all. Firing Sound *Hero's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the M249 light machine gun. *This is the first weapon to feature a bullpup grenade launcher as a secondary attack. *The "echclon" is "a formation of troops, ships, aircraft, or vehicles in parallel rows with the end of each row projecting further than the one in front." *It resembles the fully-upgraded version of Hero. *Iyt has been split into two upgrades. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus